omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Undercover Brothers
2004 Without a Trace A Race Against Time False Notes High Risk Lights, Camera... ...Action! The Stolen Relic The Scarlet Macaw Scandal 2005 Secret of the Spa Uncivil Acts Riverboat Ruse Stop the Clock Trade Wind Danger Bad Times, Big Crimes 1. Extreme Danger 2. Running On Fumes 3. Boardwalk Bust 4. Thrill Ride 5. Rocky Road 6. Burned 7. Operation: Survival Where's Nancy? 2006 Framed Dangerous Plays En Garde Pit of Vipers The Orchid Thief Getting Burned Close Encounters 8. Top Ten Ways to Die 9. Martial Law 10. Blown Away 11. Hurricane Joe 12. Trouble in Paradise 13. The Mummy's Curse Wanted Once Upon a Crime 1 Sleepover Sleuths June 1, 2006 2 Scream for Ice Cream June 1, 2006 3 Pony Problems August 1, 2006 4 The Cinderella Ballet Mystery October 3, 2006 5 Case of the Sneaky Snowman December 5, 2006 2007 Dressed to Steal Troubled Waters Murder on the Set Trails of Treachery Fishing for Clues Intruder 14. Hazed 15. Death And Diamonds 16. Bayport Buccaneers 17. Murder At The Mall 18. Pushed 19. Foul Play Kidnapped at the Casino Real Fake 6 The Fashion Disaster February 6, 2007 7 The Circus Scare April 10, 2007 8 Lights, Camera... Cats! May 8, 2007 9 The Halloween Hoax August 7, 2007 10 Ticket Trouble September 25, 2007 11 Ski School Sneak November 27, 2007 12 Valentine's Day Secret Terror on Tour 2008 Mardi Gras Masquerade The Stolen Bones 20. Feeding Frenzy 21. Comic Con Artist 22. Deprivation House(Murder House trilogy) 23. House Arrest 24. Murder House 25. Double Trouble (Double Trouble trilogy) Pageant Perfect Crime Perfect Cover The Perfect Escape Secret Identity Haunted Ghost Stories Chick-napped! March 4, 2008 14 The Zoo Crew May 6, 2008 15 Mall Madness July 1, 2008 16 Thanksgiving Thief September 9, 2008 17 Wedding Day Disaster Danger Overseas 2009 26. Double Down 27. Double Deception 28. Galaxy X (Galaxy X trilogy) 29. X-plosion X trilogy 30. The X-Factor X trilogy 31. Killer Mission (Killer Mystery trilogy3) Earth Day Escapade January 6, 2009 19 April Fool's Day March 10, 2009 20 Treasure Trouble May 19, 2009 21 Double Take July 21, 2009 22 Unicorn Uproar September 8, 2009 23 Babysitting Bandit November 10, 2009 24 Princess Mix-up Mystery Club Dread 2010 32. Private Killer 33. Killer Connections 34. The Children of the Lost (Lost Mystery trilogy) 35. Lost Brother Green with Envy Seeing Green Secret Sabotage Serial Sabotage Buggy Breakout March 9, 2010 26 Camp Creepy May 4, 2010 27 Cat Burglar Caper Gold Medal Murder 2011 36. Forever Lost 37. Movie Menace (Deathstalker Trilogy) 38. Movie Mission Sabotage Surrender California Schemin' Mystery at Malachite Mansion Stalk, Don't Run Time Thief January 4, 2011 29 Designed for Disaster May 3, 2011 30 Dance Off Bonfire Masquerade 2012 39. Movie Mayhem The Make-a-Pet Mystery January 3, 2012 32 Cape Mermaid Mystery May 1, 2012 33 The Pumpkin Patch Puzzle Stage Fright 2013 Cupcake Chaos March 5, 2013 35 Cooking Camp Disaster July 9, 2013 36 The Secret of the Scarecrow Secret of the Red Arrow February 5, 2013 2 Mystery of the Phantom Heist 3 The Vanishing Game June 4, 2013 4 Into Thin Air 2014 The Flower Show Fiasco March 25, 2014 38 A Musical Mess July 8, 2014 39 Museum Mayhem Peril at Granite Peak February 4, 2014 6 The Battle of Bayport June 3, 2014 7 Shadows at Predator Reef 2015 Butterfly Blues Deception on the Set February 3, 2015 Michael Anthony Steele6 9 The Curse of the Ancient Emerald June 9, 2015 10 Tunnel of Secrets 2016 Showdown at Widow Creek February 2, 2016 Michael Anthony Steele6 12 The Madman of Black Bear Mountain June 7, 2016 13 Bound for Danger 2017 Attack of the Bayport Beast February 21, 2017 Michael Anthony Steele6 15 A Con Artist in Paris 2018 Stolen Identity February 20, 2018 Michael Anthony Steele6 17 The Gray Hunter's Revenge 2019 The Disappearance February 19, 2019 19 Dungeons & Detectives 2020 Return to Black Bear Mountain